Jacket's Piece
|unlock = 12 |slot = 3 |wtype = 10 |type = 3 |price = $261,000 |mag = 32 |max_ammo = 128 |rpm = 0.05 |damage = 25 |accuracy = 6 |stability = 19 |concealment = 25 |threat = 10 |reload_min = 2.05 |reload_max = 4.35 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.63 |hipfire_s_max = 2.63 |hipfire_m_min = 2.63 |hipfire_m_max = 2.63 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 1.2 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Jacket's Piece is a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2, added with the release of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number on Steam. Ownership of the Digital Special Edition of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number on Steam is required to access this weapon in-game. Overview The Jacket's Piece can be considered somewhat of an altered Mark 10, with a few advantages (and disadvantages) over its counterpart in a toss up. For starters, the Jacket's Piece has a lot more available ammunition (almost more rounds) than the Mark 10 despite the smaller magazine size. Its rate-of-fire of 1,200 means a higher DPS than the Mark 10. Lastly, it has substantially less recoil due to a better Stability rating. The Mark 10, however, is more accurate at longer ranges (despite both having horrible base accuracy), the ironsights on the Mark 10 is also clearer and easier to use, is more concealable and reloads much more quickly. Its lower rate-of-fire and bigger magazine means that outlasting the Jacket's Piece is not a problem magazine-wise. It is also available almost right off the bat in the base game and for a dirt-cheap price. To sum it up, the decision between bringing a Mark 10 or the Jacket's Piece is entirely a matter of preference. Both weapons have the same damage rating, though the Jacket's Piece can be modified to a greater extent than its rival, and thus will have more of an edge during combat. It is only available, however, if the player also has the Digital Special Edition of Hotline Miami 2 linked to their account, which is another point to consider. Summary Pros: * Good damage * Massive rate of fire * High ammo capacity * Good base concealment * Somewhat fast tactical reload Cons: * Very low accuracy * Burns through ammo stock extremely quickly * Extremely high recoil without appropriate modifications * Clunky iron sights * Very slow full reload time * Only available to owners of Hotline Miami 2 Digital Special Edition. Tips * Despite having one of the fastest tactical reload times in its class, at 4.3 seconds a dry reload of Jacket's Piece is second in tedium only to the Chicago Typewriter. Even with skills enhancing the reload speed, emptying your magazine should be avoided if at all possible. It would be more effective to reload frequently with a partial magazine than waiting until the weapon is empty. * With SMG Specialist aced, the Jacket's Piece can attain a ridiculous rate of fire and an even faster reload. This lets it be used even more aggressively with little downtime between magazines, at the cost of an even more rapid ammo consumption. *Acing Fully Loaded both grants the player an extra magazine to use while remedying the weapon's horrifying ammo burning rate. Builds Mini-Buzzsaw= Jacket's Piece can be modded to have damage and maximum stability, but at the cost of accuracy. * Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * Military Laser Module / LED Combo / Sight of choice ( ) * War-Torn Stock ( ) * 80's Calling ( ) Athough it may seem as if 4 accuracy has no use in the battlefield, it can still be used to deal large amounts of damage to enemies within close quarters. Unlike the Mosconi, which can have 0 accuracy and has very little range if one does so, Jacket's Piece can take out enemies within a medium range if one has proper control of the weapon. |-|All-Round Machine Pistol= Jacket's Piece can also be modded to achieve fair stats. This build will give it damage and stability but it will have accuracy. * Slotted Barrel Extension ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * Military Laser Module / LED Combo ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * War-Torn Stock ( ) * 80's Calling ( ) This build is suited for those who want more precision and range when shooting and don't mind forgoing the 40 damage threshold. Weapon modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |link = Military Red Dot Sight (Lootbag DLC) |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 1 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= Trivia * Despite the website saying the Jacket's Piece is a modified Mark 10/MAC-11, it is actually an SWD/Cobray M11/9, a semi-automatic civilian version of the MAC-11 that can be told apart by its elongated receiver. ** The Jacket's Piece also features two of the barrel designs of the Mark 11 from PAYDAY: The Heist as its Barrel Extensions. *** The Werbell's Suppressor was based on the default suppressed barrel of the Mark 11, while the Slotted Barrel Extension was based on the Lightweight Suppressor upgrade, albeit (realistically) without any noise suppression this time around. ** As it was based on the M11/9, the in-game weapon was modded to be able to fire in full-auto. *** It is rather odd for a gunsmith to include a selective-fire block when converting the weapon to full-auto. **** Even more peculiar, is the fact that the Cobray M11/9 fires from a closed bolt, while Jacket's Piece visibly fires from an open bolt, which would have required an extensive modification beyond simply converting the weapon to full-auto or select-fire. * Despite being a(n illegally converted) machine pistol, the Jacket's Piece is classified as an SMG in-game. * The Jacket's Piece is compatible with CAR-type stocks. This makes it the third SMG/machine pistol capable of mounting such attachments and the second non-AK, non-CAR secondary weapon to accept these stocks, after the Locomotive 12G. * Along with the Buzzsaw 42, Kross Vertex, and Micro Uzi, the Jacket's Piece's rate of fire is the third highest of any weapon in PAYDAY 2. Gallery 2015-03-11 00014.jpg|Preview of Jacket's Piece in the players inventory. 2015-03-11 00018.jpg|Preview of Jacket's Piece in the players inventory with the "80's Calling" and "Slotted Barrel Extension" modifications. 2015-03-11 00022.jpg|Preview of Jacket's Piece in the players inventory with the "80's Calling" and "Werbell's Suppressor" modifications. 2015-03-10 00001.jpg|Jacket's Piece fully modded with: Slotted Barrel Extension, Military Laser Module, See More Sight, War-Torn Stock, and 80's Calling. ru:Jacket's Piece Category:Hotline Miami DLC Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)